Exemplary embodiments relate to web browsing, and more specifically, to providing history of a webpage for a user.
A web browser (also referred to as a browser) is a software application for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web. The primary purpose of a web browser is to bring information resources to the user. This process begins when the user inputs a uniform resource locator (URL) and/or a uniform resource identifier (URI) into the browser. The prefix of the URL (or URI) determines how the URL will be interpreted.
An information resource is identified by a URI/URL, and the information resource may be a webpage, image, video, or other piece of content. Hyperlinks enable users to easily navigate their browsers to related resources. A web browser can also be defined as an application software or program designed to enable users to access, retrieve, and view documents and other resources on the Internet.
Although browsers are primarily intended to access the World Wide Web, they can also be used to access information provided by web servers in private networks or files in file systems. Some examples of the major web browsers include Google® Chrome, Internet Explorer®, Firefox®, etc.